Sex shop
by Joichiro kanra
Summary: Akane viola Ranma y lo prostituye.Ryoga aparece entre el conflicto desconociendo los sucesos. Ranma empieza a tener un vínculo de amistad con Ryoga que avanza mas a romance pero la mente de Akane se trastorna cada vez más y las cosas se pondrán mucho más complicadas cuando Ryoga descubra tal echo advertencia yaoi (hombrexhombre)temática sódica masoquista(MastertheGenesis).


**Sex Shop**

**nT:Esta historia la publique anteriormente en masterthegenesis lo cual perdí la cuenta este formato es completamente mio,historia,trama y todo cosa que no es plagio en primer caso contrario de tal acusación aclaro que yo misma no me puedo reclamar -..- e advertido tanto en mi otra cuenta en los comentarios igualmente.**

**Resumen:**

Akane viola Ranma y lo prostituye (Ranma hombre )Ryoga aparece entre el conflicto desconociendo los sucesos. Ranma empieza a tener un vínculo de amistad con Ryoga que avanza mas a romance pero la mente de Akane se trastorna cada vez más y las cosas se pondrán mucho más complicadas cuando Ryoga descubra tal echo.

Un gran conflicto se armara¿que sucederá?

Yaoi, temática sádica masoquista no tolerante para sensibles.

**Advertencias:**

**-muerte de un personaje.**

**-Lenguaje obsceno.**

**-Acciones sádicas masoquistas.**

**-Violación.**

**-yaoi boy x boy**

**-(pd: queda advertido si es amante o seguidora de akane no léea)**

**Como saben la historia no me pertenece todos los personajes pertenece a su autora Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Prologo**

Akane me tenía amarrado con una soga, imposible de moverse, justo en la cama en un frió helado estaba completamente desnudo y no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que me había dado ayer en la bebida. Si su comidas sabían mal la de ayer era exquisitamente dulce y eso fue demasiado raro y tal vez demasiado sospechoso. ahora estoy aquí sin mover un solo musculo con miedo a una mujer esa era akane seguía acariciando mi cuerpo lujuriosamente yo tenía una mordaza en la boca que no entendía para que la llevaba puesta ella quería sucumbir a sus deseos con mi cuerpo ¿tanta era la desesperación? Pero sabía que me equivocaba ella no parecía estimularse contra mi o sentarse en mi erección ya palpitante parecía estar jugando con mi sexo manoseándolo y manipulando tratando de sucumbirme el placer de forma brusca y lo lograba ya que seguramente aun tenia los efectos de la droga. Manoseaba todo mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo acariciando mis pectorales y estudiando la parte baja de mi como una mercancía y no imaginaba en que punto de cierto me encontraba.

-Ranma necesito oír tu voz quiero probar cuan zorra puedes ser—mi ojos no se habían sorprendido mas ya lo había imaginado su orgasmos eran notorios yo no deseaba poser a akane pero de repente mis pensamientos fueron me quito la mordaza y yo solamente podía gemir sentí el contacto algo frió en mi parte trasera sentía como si algo estuviera dispuesto a entrar bruscamente no pude evitar gritar.

Akane, esto ya es suficiente -pero solté otro grito ella ponía su dedos en mi entrada y no entendía por qué gemía con la penetración de su dedos en aquella zona y me gustaba pero no lo soportaba por un momento imaginarme a un hombre y no quiero mencionar su nombre me sonroje y trataba de cubrirme de aquella mirada tan amenazadora

Prácticamente akane me estaba violando

Akane..ya no voy a…

No lo haras..aun no terminas—sentí como algo rozaba y supuse que no eran los dedos me asuste tanto que empiezo a a forcejar pero no fue suficiente. De una estocada metió algo en mi interior simulando una penetración anal levante mis caderas y empecé a seguir el ritmo de cada estocada cada dolorosa penetración un grito agónico salió de mis labios y mis lágrimas salían como las de una niña "que humillante".

Que tal querido ranma te gusta que te follen zorra..te gusta el consolador es rico no…dulce y refrescante seguramente te gustara cuando sea de carne mi querida perra, tengo clientes que necesitan tu cuerpo.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos en fin akane estaba desquiciada y me había puesto un consolador y tenía ganas de morirme me sentía tan humillado grite, gemí , ladre me desamarro de la cama sin soltar las manos y me puso de cuatro patas en donde volvió a meter esa cosa en mi esta vez con más dureza con el propósito de destrozarme, llore y sentí que sangraría lo peor de todo fue que me gustó tanto y eso me había hecho pensar de que toda mi hombría se había echo pura mierda y que de jurar ser tan hombre resulte ser una perra dispuesta a gemir por un consolador pero esta no era la última noche, las cosas se pondrían peor.

* * *

**continuara...**

**Bueno no es plagio advertido -u- es mio porque yo soy Master the genesis aunque nunca llegue a utilizar la cuenta(Porque olvide la contraseña)**

**Prox capitulo:Diversión torcida,Dulce noche.**


End file.
